


Too Close, Too Close (How Close Is Close Enough?)

by Kkaepsongiya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold press of feet against his calf startled Chris awake. Isaac was curled into him, his body pressed as close to Chris’ as possible. The boy was always cold, and it didn’t particularly help that he was still naked from the night before, his pale body littered with red love marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close, Too Close (How Close Is Close Enough?)

**Author's Note:**

> I just realized that I wrote practically the same prompt before with Chrisaac *smh* Anyway, I hope everyone had a merry christmas and happy hanukkah and kwanzaa (has that happened yet???) and any other holiday you happen to celebrate. I hurt my finger opening presents pffft and I finally saved up enough money to buy myself a mac so that's exciting...ANYWAY, enjoy short morning sexy times  
> Title inspired by Taking Back Sunday's "Make Damn Sure" for no particular reason (other than that's what I'm listening to right now)

The cold press of feet against his calf startled Chris awake. Isaac was curled into him, his body pressed as close to Chris’ as possible. The boy was always cold, and it didn’t particularly help that he was still naked from the night before, his pale body littered with red love marks. Chris trailed his finger over the light-purple finger marks on Isaac’s hip, his dick twitching as he thought of how Isaac had arched against him begging and whining for more. How the boy got onto his hands and knees and presented himself to Chris.

Chris let out a breath, his finger pressing down on one of the bruises, watching as Isaac shifted, gasping almost silently. Still pressing, Chris leaned forward to press his lips against an unblemished part of Isaac’s neck, sucking on it until Isaac awoke disoriented and moaning. Tilting his head back, Isaac gave Chris more space to continue, the curly-haired boy whining needily. The man reached down from Isaac’s hip to squeeze at his ass, loving how Isaac bucked into him. He rolled them over until he was over Isaac, their bodies pressed flush together. He sucked on Isaac’s collarbone as he covered his fingers in lube and began working them into Isaac’s hole. It always amazed Chris that no matter how hard or long they went, Isaac was still so tight. Under him, the boy let out a whine, one hand gripping Chris’ bicep, the other tangled in the sheets, tugging on them as pleasure shot through him.

With a needy gasp of please please please from the younger, Chris sheathed himself into the boy. The high-pitched moan that was torn from Isaac’s mouth made Chris start, his hips slapping against Isaac as he began thrusting. He moved slow but he hit deep, the blunt head of his cock pushing firmly against Isaac’s spot, the boy moaning loudly, wrapping his legs around Chris’ waist to pull him in deeper. Isaac’s head was tilted back, his lips parted as he whined uncontrollably, his back arching as Chris continued to move inside of him. Chris groaned at the sight of his lover, reaching down to wrap his long fingers around Isaac’s length and stroke, the sudden touch bringing Isaac to completion sooner, releasing over Chris’ hand and his own stomach. He panted, his hole clenching around Chris’ still moving dick, the older man sucking on Isaac’s neck and panting against the skin as he reached his own climax, filling the younger up.

They laid like that, panting against each other as the sun continued to rise outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
